I've Been Waiting
| translation title = Mitekita | image =nisekoi chap180.png | chapter number = 180 | arc = Second Year Arc | previous chapter = An Order | next chapter = Limit |volume = To Mari}} is the one hundredth eightieth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary At her home, Marika takes her pills and starts to constantly pant. Honda watches from behind with a dark expression. The next day at school, Chitoge, Kosaki, and Tsugumi gives chocolates to Raku, much to his surprise and wonder. Although Raku knew that all the chocolate he got was obligatory, he is happy to have received them. He then notices that Marika is missing. He asks everyone if she is sick again. It was nearly a month since Yui had confessed to Raku and things have been just about normal again between them. Raku had planned to be able to face his real feelings for Marika and reject her. Chitoge notices his worrying about Marika and suggests that they go see her. Once they leave the school to go see Marika, they are surprised to see her at the school gates. She says that she has been feeling better since the afternoon and that she has something for Raku. As they head to the park, Chitoge and Marika bicker as they usually do until Marika get a mysterious call from Chika Tachibana. She makes a disgusted face and turns off her phone, reassuring the others it was nothing. The two do not believe her, so Marika explains that it is simply her mother from Kyuushu who she isn't on best terms with. Chitoge says she is over exaggerating and that if they were to simply speak to each other everything might work out. Marika says that she heard about how Chitoge and her mother reconciled their relationship but it would be impossible for her to do the same thing with her own mother.Marika then asks Chitoge where her school bag was. Chitoge freaks out as she realizes that she forgot it at school and runs to get it. She tells them to stay put and tells Marika not to do anything suspicious. Marika then brings out a small box from her pocket. As she opens it, there is a chocolate wedding ring inside she that was made with special material so body heat would not melt it, and that it would fit exactly on Raku's ring finger. She then kneels on one knee and asks for him to take her a his lover. Raku declines saying he already has a "girlfriend", but remembers that he should no longer being using Chitoge as an excuse to reject Marika and actually face his feeling for Marika. Before he could ay anything, Marika asks him if he is in love with Onodera, much to his surprise. She explains she had always noticed, as she only ever had eyes for him, and she knew all about his and Chitoge's fake relationship. She then gets serious and says she had prepared herself for this day and asks him for his true answer. Character Debut * Chika Tachibana (mention) Chapter Notes Character Revelations *Marika's mother lives in Kyuushu. *Marika calls her mother a mythological beast. *Marika knows Raku's feelings for Kosaki. *Marika also knows the fake relationship Raku and Chitoge established. Trivia * Although Marika does not do very well in school, she seems to know enough knowledge to create a chocolate ring that would not be able to melt from body heat.